


Everyone Loves a Bad Boy

by eteey



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eteey/pseuds/eteey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan meets Phil on dark street late at night and is immediately attracted to him, but how far will he go to stay with Phil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Loves a Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit of a mess, it has no proper ending sorry.

I walked down the road quickly, trying my best to avoid eye-contact with anyone. It was late at night and I was walking home from a friend’s house. He had offered me a lift, but I only lived a couple of streets away and he was barely in a fit state to drive. We had spent the night drinking and playing video games, until I had checked my phone and noticed how late it was, I still had work in the morning. The road seemed empty, I could see a bus-stop in the distance. My house was one turn left after the bus stop, I was almost home. As I walked closer to the bus-stop I noticed some guys hanging around it. I heard laughing and the clinking of bottles, I saw the pinpricks of light from cigarettes and my mind immediately screamed “Trouble ahead”. My options were either walk past the as fast as I could, or turn around and take another way home, which would take another 10 minutes for which I didn’t have the patience. I sped up my pace, I didn’t want it to seem like I was walking quickly just because of them. My phone buzzed.  
“Dan u home?”   
It was Mark, apparently he was not too drunk to check up on me. I unlocked my phone, grateful to have an excuse to look busy. I was about 5 meters from the bus stop when I started to type out my reply. The guys were still laughing and joking around, they hadn’t noticed me yet.   
I walked out in front of the bus stop, and they had obviously seen me, since they started jeering and yelling for me to stop and have a drink with them.  
“Um no thanks.” I mumbled.  
Why couldn’t I have just kept my mouth shut? One guy detached himself from the group and walked out next to me.  
“Hey ignore them, they’re being idiots. But you do look scared shitless. We’re not that intimidating are we? The offer to stay for a drink still stands y’know.”  
I looked up at the guy who had just spoken, he had a similar haircut to me, just longer and black. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a band t-shirt and a leather jacket. He held a half-smoked cigarette in his hand and he leaned into me as he talked. He oozed sexual attractiveness and I couldn’t help but say:  
“Sure, I mean yeah, why not?”  
I thought to myself that this guy obviously wasn’t a rapist and no harm could come from having one drink.  
“Alright.” He smirked.   
He walked me back to the bus stop and another guy handed me a beer.   
“So guys, this is- wait I don’t even know your name.” He said placing a hand on my shoulder. I was wearing a hoodie and a t-shirt but I could still feel the warmth rom his hand.  
“Jesus Phil, the fuck did your manners go? Everyone knows you ask the person’s name before you pick them up.” Some guy said.  
Was that what this was? Was this guy, Phil, trying to pick me up? I didn’t particularly have a problem with that, even though he was obviously bad news.  
“Yeah, I guess so.” Phil responded. “So tell us a bit about yourself. Name, age, whether or not you find me hot as fuck. The answer to the last one yes by the way.”  
I blushed. This guy was confident, cocky, arrogant and every other synonym for it. It just made him more attractive to me.   
“Hi, I’m Dan. I’m uh 19 and yes, you are hot as fuck. What about you?” Two can play at this game, I thought.  
Someone wolf-whistled and Phil grinned at me, obviously happy I decided to play along with his game.  
“I’m Phil, I’m 29 and you’re kinda starting to seem hot as fuck yourself.”  
I took a swig from my beer and grinned some more. 10 years, that’s nothing right? 10 years is fine.   
It was sheer luck I didn’t get drugged or stabbed that night. All that ended up happening was Phil and I breaking away from his group of friends and stumbling to the park, laughing our asses off and talking about nothing of any importance.  
All that ended up happening was sloppy, drunk kisses and groping in the grass and the exchanging of numbers and promising to text.   
All that ended up happening was me stumbling home in the dark with a massive grin on my face, not giving a shit about anything except Phil and how good he felt and tasted.

 

We pulled apart sweating and panting. We lay on the bed for a couple of minutes, before Phil leaned over to grab packet of cigarettes and a lighter from the bedside table. He lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. I smiled and took the cigarette out of his mouth and placed it mine, taking a deep drag before putting it back in Phil’s mouth. Phil grinned at me and inhaled again, blowing smoke rings as he exhaled.  
“Teach me how to do that.” I said.  
“Breathe in.” Phil put the cigarette to my mouth and I took a drag.  
“Keep it in your mouth. Push your tongue back. Make an ‘o’ shape with your mouth and push little bits of smoke out. Simple really.”  
Phil took the cigarette back to his mouth, inhaled and demonstrated what he had just explained. I watched and tried, managing only to make a feeble circle, before coughing and spluttering.  
Phil chuckled and said: “It’ll take some practicing.”  
We spent the next ten minutes blowing smoke rings until the cigarette was only a stub. I felt so happy and peaceful.

 

“Hey Dan. Come to the park. Adam got some cool stuff to try out.”  
“Sure. On my way.”  
I arrived at the park and walked through the gates. I wasn’t sure what Phil meant by ‘stuff’, but I guess I was going to find out. Phil and I had been, well you couldn’t call it dating, more like sleeping together for a couple of weeks now. His friends had already accepted me in his group and we hung out almost every day. It was never really planned, someone would go to someone’s house or the park and just text someone else who would, in turn, text someone else until almost everyone has turned up. Sometimes it all kind of fizzled out after a couple of hours and everyone went home, or sometimes more people would turn up and it would turn into a full house party by the end.  
Either way I never cared, it was enough just to be with Phil, to make out with him on someone’s sofa, or to go around with our hands in each other’s back pockets so everyone knew, that in some form at least, he was mine.   
I saw Phil and the rest of the guys sitting on the grass in the middle of the park, they were talking and smoking lazily. I walked over to them and sat down next to Phil, who kissed me in greeting.  
“Right, now that we’re all here. Shall we?” Adam said, reaching into his pocket.  
There was a general atmosphere of excitement and I still had no idea what was about to happen. Adam pulled out two little plastic bags from his pocket and placed them in the middle of our little circle. There were some cheers and happy murmurs. The first bag was half full with a white powder.   
“Shit, shit, shit.” I thought. “What the hell did I get myself into?”  
I couldn’t do cocaine, there was no way I was going to do cocaine. But if I didn’t Phil and his friends would think I was some stupid wimp who wouldn’t do cocaine. I couldn’t believe Phil would do cocaine, but then again it didn’t surprise me _that_ much, considering the type of guy he was. But still  
The other bag only had some small pills in them. I could do pills, right? Maybe if I took a pill or two, they wouldn’t care if I did any coke or not. But then again, in what state of mind would I be after I’d taken the pills? Would I know not to do the coke, or would I be so high I wouldn’t even care?  
All these thoughts rushed through my brain and everyone scrabbling for the bags. Someone got a piece of paper on which they started pouring out lines of coke. Another guy ripped a strip off of it and rolled it up. I started inwardly panicking. Outwardly I hadn’t moved since Adam had taken out the bags.  
“Dan, you want some coke or some pills?” Phil asked me, kissing my neck before turning back to roll up a strip of paper.  
“Uh, um.” I stuttered. “I’m good, actually.”  
“Oh come on, Dan, whats the wort that can happen from one pill or one line? You need to relax.”  
“Yeah, no, no thanks.”  
“Fine then.”   
Phil had finished rolling his paper, had licked the end and was leaning towards the lines already set up. I watched him sniff up the coke and shake his head as he straightened back up. He looked over at me and grinned in a ‘you don’t know what you’re missing’ way.  
I watched everyone as they alternatively took Ecstasy, that’s what I guessed the pills were, or snorted coke.  
The guys who took the pills, got all hyper and started laughing at the stupidest stuff. Most of the people who did the coke started laughing as well, though a few got agitated after a while. I felt like I was watching a documentary on the side-effects of drugs.  
Eventually I got up and left. Everyone was so high they didn’t even notice me go. That was the day I realised that I would never be able to keep up with Phil. I wondered if that was a bad thing.


End file.
